


New car

by elenatria



Series: LawRusso [2]
Category: Cobra Kai, Karate Kid
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Memories, blueberry pie, lawrusso, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Season 01 episode 09 AU.Daniel drives Johnny home because he's too drunk, and makes a proposition.





	1. The parking lot

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

                                                                         

 

 

“So did you like it?”

“What?...”

Johnny seemed too tired and dizzy from consuming too many Coors Banquets with Daniel since morning to process the question right away. Daniel had taken the wheel instead of him on their way back to his shabby place. Johnny made a huge effort to not drift off to sleep on Daniel’s shoulder and that, even as a hazy alcohol-induced thought, felt awfully embarrassing.  

“The car. Did you like it?” Daniel repeated pulling the break after he drove into Johnny’s parking lot.

“Yeah it’s cool,” Johnny murmured without thinking, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to stay awake. “I’ll take it.”

“Good. I’m glad,” Daniel nodded slowly, a hesitant pause between each phrase.

Johnny unfastened his seatbelt and moved to open the door.

“Hey Johnny, listen…” Daniel stopped him. “Maybe… maybe you wanna come over this Sunday? I-I mean my place. You know, hang out and everything, we’ll have a barbecue and you’ll get to taste Amanda’s delicious potato salad.”

 _“Potato salad?...”_ Johnny scoffed.

“What, you’re a better cook yourself?” Daniel snapped with a hint of offense in his voice.

“No no no no…” Johnny shook his head, amused by his old enemy’s insecurities. “I love your wife’s cooking. It just needs more salt,” he shrugged. “I guess.”

“We’ll have salt, we’ll have _plenty_ of salt for you.”

“And ketchup.”

“Yes, Johnny, you’ll have your ketchup,” Daniel sighed impatiently. “Gallons of it. So you’re in for next Sunday?...”

He was giving Johnny side glances now, unable to discern if the man next to him was listening at all or not.

Johnny let his hand drop from the door handle and looked down, laughing silently. “Are you asking me out?” he joked with his dry voice.

Daniel froze. He certainly didn’t expect that question, and coming from Johnny’s lips it sounded almost like an affirmation. “Noooo, nothing like that, c’mon, you come over and we’ll have some steaks and sausages that’s all, we could use the company.”

Johnny narrowed his eyes with an air of bemusement. “Thought you guys had lots of company already. Rich company.”

“Look, Johnny, do you want me to beg or something?” Daniel muttered with annoyance.

As Johnny turned slowly to face him Daniel thought he saw something simmering and ominous in those eyes, something that sent a slight shiver down his spine making him numb. Something he had felt before. As if the answer didn’t have to be spoken. As if it was written into that steel blue gaze.

 

_Yes I do. I want to see you beg._

Daniel had seen those eyes before, more than three decades ago, a cocky blond brat bowing and lifting his head to face the students of the dojo, to face _him_. And smiling him that little smug smile. Not a trace of shock or surprise. Just pure unadulterated contentment.

_“Fighting positions. Jab punch.”_

Daniel thought that the darkness was gone after all those years, but it wasn’t. It was still there, taunting him, dragging him in its frightening depths.

It wasn’t all Johnny’s darkness though, and that was scaring the hell out of him.

It was his as well.

 

_It can’t be…_

And in a second, it was gone. Johnny was his usual tired middle-aged self. No rosy cheeks. No snarky freshness. No flushed and sweaty skin peeking through a perfectly ironed gi. Now all that was left from those days was the messy but distinctive hay-coloured hair over wrinkled drowsy eyes.

“Look, Daniel,” Johnny murmured softly. “I’m sure I’d love the barbecue with your wife but I don’t think it’s my thing, hanging out with other people’s families.”

Daniel felt the coldness from Johnny’s rejection sinking deeply into him. “Well… we don’t have to have my family around if you don’t want to,” he replied quickly. “You don’t even have to taste that potato salad, I mean c’mon, potato salad? I plan to renovate Miyagi’s place. It’s neutral ground, I mean we’ll be alone there, we could just train together.”

Johnny considered Daniel LaRusso’s swarthy face thoughtfully and a smile spread across his face like ripples on a pond. “So it _is_ a date,” he smirked, making Daniel’s heart miss a beat. “I guess I’ll get the chance to kick your ass one more time.”

“No no, nothing like that, it’s just a friendly game, okay?” Daniel insisted.

“A ‘friendly game’”, Johnny shook his head with an incredulous smile suppressing his sarcasm as best as he could. “You got it.”

“Good.”

They stepped out of the car, both of them staggering a bit as they tried to find balance despite the nauseating fumes in their brains, and Daniel handed him the keys.

“You sure you’re ok, man?” Johnny said rubbing his eye as he pulled the house keys out of his pocket.

“Yeah I’ll uber,” Daniel replied taking out his phone.

“You really shouldn’t have brought me all the way here, I mean I can drive.”

“With so much alcohol in your system? No way would I let you drive in that state.”

Daniel hoped he didn’t sound too concerned about Johnny’s welfare but it was too late; Johnny’s little fond smile was a clear sign that he could tell when someone cared for him, even if it would probably take a lot more than a swept leg and a few broken bones for Daniel to admit it. “You mean to say you consumed less alcohol than me?” Johnny chuckled, conveniently changing the topic. “That’s bullshit.”

“Well I’m on top of it, okay?” Daniel turned to him as he struggled with his phone. “At least more than you.”

“You really shouldn’t have…” Johnny said as his voice softened, shoving his hands in his pockets, balancing awkwardly on his heels.

“I’m rich, I can afford a taxi, now get off my case, I’m trying to call one,” Daniel gestured impatiently.

“I’ll get off as soon as I get inside,” Johnny whispered darkly. “Your case I mean.”

“Yes, Johnny,” Daniel waved at him hastily not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Goodnight, Danielle,” Johnny teased as he entered his apartment. If he meant that as an insult, Daniel thought, it sure didn’t come across as one; his voice sounded too deep and warm to be mocking anyone.

“Goodnight, Goldilocks,”  Daniel replied readily, not turning once to face him, pretending he was finding more and more buttons to press on that tiny little screen of his which had long gone dark because there was nothing left to press and the taxi was already on its way.

As soon as Daniel heard the door close behind him and made sure Johnny wasn’t looking he took a deep long breath and let it out slowly, torturously, blowing his cheeks as he emptied the air from his lungs. He hoped Johnny had already passed out on his sofa or even better, on the floor, among dozens of empty beer bottles. After he realized he was just standing there in the middle of the dark parking lot like an idiot, his hand loosely holding the phone, he shook his head and motioned towards the street. There was no way he would let the darkness back in. Johnny’s darkness, _his_ darkness. No fucking way.

 

Just as Daniel assumed, Johnny never got to see him take that deep breath and close his eyes, he never got to see those cheeks flush – he knew Daniel couldn’t blush, his olive skin was too dark for that, besides the prestigious Mr LaRusso had his back turned on him as he peeked through the blinds.

But he did see Daniel staying there for a good few moments, just stalling in the dark, just… standing. For no apparent reason. He saw him shaking his head as he moved towards the street and that minute he knew. He just knew. They weren’t done.

He smiled.


	2. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two things Johnny hates when he's hangover: early mornings and early phonecalls.

                                                                         

 

“Hello?... Johnny? Johnny Lawrence?”

Johnny would usually just flip open that age-old second-hand Nokia and blurt out an answer even when he was half asleep (or half drunk), without ever looking at the screen to see who it was. As a matter of fact he never got used to that, greeting people before they even talked. And why would he anyway, to play the prophet? It didn’t make sense. But that particular morning his swollen tongue felt like sandpaper and his throat was dry as if last night’s whiskey had turned to salt water. He just flipped the phone open, stalling, unable to form a sentence until the woman’s voice called his name.

“Who is this?” he slurred, face buried into the mattress.

“Oh hi, it’s me, Amanda,” the woman chirped.

“Amanda…?” Johnny’s numb mind browsed through the short list of women he had fucked the past ten years and the name didn’t ring a bell. Or maybe it did. He did remember a blonde girl half his age with an Eastern Bloc accent, her name was supposedly Amanda Lace or something but he kept calling her Natasha or Natalya or Nikita because, as he told her, no commie broad should have an American name, it was such a big fat lie. He paid good money for the dance, and a lot more for a quickie later in the private room; she must have been good but honestly, he didn’t remember. 

“Amanda LaRusso?” the woman insisted. “We had your car fixed, I made you breakfast, remember?”

“Oh.” The realization hit him like a brick. “Oh yes. Yes, Amanda, right.” _What do you want,_ would normally be the next question but he fought the urge to tell her to fuck off; the woman – well, the _lady_ had been nice to him.

“Listen, Johnny, we're having a barbecue this Sunday, you know that, right? And you know what, I decided to invite you myself, I’m done with his nagging. Don’t tell Danny I told you but-”

“Yes. Yes I know. Your husband told me about it.”

He recalled the ride with Daniel and the little talk they had in the parking lot two days ago. For some reason LaRusso seemed pretty eager to invite him to his place with the prissy classical music blaring out from the speakers and the pool and the hot tub and the luxurious garden where all the rich brats would be swarming. Johnny had only chicks treating him that way ever since he was sixteen, sometimes even women in their forties. Most times he would do the first move but now and then he could just smell the thirst and let them do the heavy lifting of asking him out, buying him dinner, then sneaking into a hotel room before their husband got home. Of course he had his romantic moments with some of the girls he went out with, his first love, his high school sweethearts - and maybe Shannon was the love of his life, _maybe_ , seeing that he married her and had a kid with her and everything. But most of the times women would hook up with him for his money or his car or just the good sex. He could smell the thirst, it aroused him, and he certainly took advantage of it, but the following morning he would always have that bitter aftertaste in his mouth; the realization that to them he was nothing more than a piece of meat. Expendable.

Danny boy didn’t make him feel that way though, asking him out with his big brown eyes and that pitiful demonstration of privilege.

_“Maybe you wanna come over this Sunday? We’ll have a barbecue and you’ll get to taste Amanda’s delicious potato salad.”_

As he got older Johnny had grown intolerant to the thought of being used, or pitied. He didn’t want anyone’s pity and he had no use for other people’s money. But maybe he wasn’t done with the LaRussos yet, and that cheerful persistent voice on the phone was the proof.

“Listen… Amanda, right? I already told your husband I can’t come. Hanging out with you guys… I don’t know, doesn’t seem right.”

“Why not, are you busy on Sunday? Come on over, it’s gonna be fun.”

_She just wouldn’t let it go, would she?_

“Maybe you think I’m poor or something,” Johnny snapped, “or that my fridge is full of cans of beer and nothing more but I could really do without the whole ‘Let’s take a homeless guy in’ thing. I’m not homeless, and I’m not starving. Okay?”

An awkward pause followed Johnny’s little rant. He might have hurt her feelings or her pride (with those people you could never tell the difference) but that moment he honestly didn’t give a fuck. He just wanted this to be over.

“Well you didn’t let me finish,” Amanda continued, her voice sharper, colder than before. “Don’t tell Danny I told you but he was calling your name in his sleep for two consecutive nights.”

Johnny held his breath, the words coming out of that Nokia relic waking him up completely. “What did you just say?”

“He was calling your name in his sleep and when I asked him what that was all about he said he was still sad and pissed that Louie broke your car, and that he wanted to make it up to you. I’m serious, do _not_ tell him that you know about this. He may be all smiles and sunshine most of the time but he can have endless pity parties and guilt trips over something that happened a thousand years ago, and when that happens he’s just not himself, he’s unbearable to be with. Trust me, you don’t want to see his darker side.”

“Oh I already have...”

“Daniel is a sunny person but sometimes he just… carries the whole world on his shoulders, you know? He may not look it but he does.”

“He certainly didn’t look it when he got my rent doubled and tried to get me banned from the All Valley,” Johnny growled.

“Johnny,” Amanda sighed. “We’ve been through this.”

“I’m just saying, don’t try to make up excuses for him.”

“I’m not. I’m just asking you to do _me_ a favour and show up on Sunday. Will you do that for me? Please, Johnny.”

“Alright…” he said scratching his head vigorously. “What time?”

“Twelve sounds good?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Johnny, you’re a sweetheart.”

“Yeah yeah yeah…” Johnny said impatiently and closed the flip phone without saying goodbye. He dropped it on the mattress next to him, wiped a hand across his face and wished he had never answered that call.


	3. Blueberry pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blueberry pie for dessert is never a good thing.

      

 

“So Johnny! Did you like the potato salad?” Amanda said joyfully as she brought a bowl of cherry tomatoes to the garden table.

“Hmmm?”

Johnny’s mouth was too stuffed with fries and burger to answer right away. “It’s good it’s good,” he managed to say after gulping down some beer.

The LaRusso family had barely sat down to take a bite from Daniel’s steaming burgers that had just been served but Johnny was already on his third Coors Banquet.

When he entered the garden of the LaRusso property earlier that morning Daniel tried breaking the ice by telling him they had filled the fridge with various brands of beer, but he joked saying “that was something they’d only do on Sundays”. Johnny wasn’t the type to do small talk on a Sunday morning, and couldn’t give two shits about Daniel’s principles and his ideal for a nuclear family, so he just made his way to the fridge as soon as he heard there was alcohol somewhere in that vast luxurious residence.

He opened it, and the first thing he noticed was the shelf; a shelf completely filled with bottles of Coors Banquet. The rest of the shelves didn’t matter to him, they were stuffed with bottles of Coke and Dr Pepper and soda and other brands of beer but that one shelf made all the difference; for some reason it made him warm inside and fluttery. Surely he had just found himself in his comfort zone but there was something else too.

Daniel had put those bottles there. For him.

He smiled without a word and closed the door as soon as he felt those staring brown eyes on his back; he didn’t want Daniel to get any satisfaction from this. He was there for the sake of the lady, and for the homemade meal. Then he’d get the fuck out of there.

“So how is it going, John?” Daniel said as he cut his sausage to pieces. “With the dojo I mean.”

“We need more students,” Johnny said wiping his mouth with a napkin. “We need more promotion I guess. Miguel… My student, he made a Cobra Kai site. It’s cool.”

“You also need to get a Facebook page, I told you, everyone’s on Facebook these days, Twitter too.”

“Yeah you told me,” Johnny murmured through his teeth reaching over the table to get the mustard.

Daniel rose swiftly to hand him the yellow bottle almost turning his chair upside down and glanced over at Amanda as if looking for subjects to talk about. “Did you, um, did you distribute any brochures? Leaflets?”

“Yeah I did that… And posters.”

Johnny instantly regretted bringing them up. He was putting them up in the school corridors when Daniel found him, criticizing him, doubting he could ever be a good teacher. And now that douchebag across the table was pretending to be his friend with the beers and the sausages and all his fake smiles.

Was it all fake though? Johnny couldn’t tell anymore. His mind was stuck on that fridge shelf and the Coors Banquet bottles.

He threw a quick glance at Daniel who was now finding it hard to chew, staring down at his sausage, slowly twisting the fork in his hand. Maybe Danny boy hadn’t forgotten about “the night of the posters” either.

“Look, John, I’m sorry,” he said finally without taking his eyes off his plate, “I shouldn’t have talked to you that way at the school dance. I mean… as you said, it’s your business, you can do whatever you want.”

Johnny lifted his head putting the beer down, peering across the table as a ray of sunshine blinded him, trying to figure out if Daniel was being honest. For some reason he felt bad seeing him like this; he never thought Daniel’s mood would have any impact on him, that jerk  deserved to feel bad after all he had done. And yet Johnny couldn’t bring himself to whole-heartedly hate him. Maybe he couldn’t do that anymore. Maybe it was those bottles in the fridge, confusing him, making his mind numb. Or maybe he was too old to hate.

 “It’s ok, man,” he said softly. “It’s ok.”

He couldn’t look at Daniel anymore, instead he focused on his steak. At least that piece of meat didn’t have piercing eyes, looking back at him, desperate for approval. If Daniel wanted them to be friends it was too late.

 

A few long minutes of heavy silence passed until Johnny felt some sort of relief when the chubby boy next to him brought out his iPad –  and this meant that for a few moments the guest would stop being the center of attention.

“No, Anthony, we’ve been through this, what did I tell you about bringing the iPad to the table?” Daniel said, irritated.

“Y-yyyou said I’m n-nnnot s-sssupposed to play-while eating,” the boy said licking his lips, completely distracted by his game. “But we’re not eating. I’ve finished my meal.”

“Well not everyone has finished his meal here,” Daniel insisted pointing at Johnny with his fork, “c’mon, it’s rude.”

Anthony ignored his father and all he did was drag his chair back so that he wouldn’t be close to the table, meaning he was done eating.

Daniel let out a deep disappointed sigh and his head dropped. Johnny could  almost hear his angry thoughts, counting to ten.

“C’mon, let the boy play, it’s okay,” Johnny tried to soothe him.

“No, it’s not okay,” Daniel snapped. “Do you have kids? It’s very hard to teach some discipline here.”

Johnny blinked slowly – he didn’t expect that question from Daniel although he should have. Every adult he ever met would ask him the same question, over and over again - and that was the reason why he didn’t like hanging out with adults. As a matter of fact he didn’t like hanging out with anyone. Too many questions.

And then he remembered why he always said no to family dinners, why he should have never accepted Amanda’s invitation; sooner or later someone would bring it up.

“Yeah, I do,” he muttered. “I have a son.”

“Ah, that’s so nice,” Amanda smiled entwining her fingers under her chin. “How old is he?”

“Fifteen. I… I’d rather not talk about it. I’m sorry.”

Amanda and Daniel exchanged a few awkward glances until she broke the silence.

“You know what, I have blueberry pie in the fridge inside,” she said, “and it’s time for dessert, right? Samantha darling, will you fetch it for us?”

The girl made a move to get up but her father stopped her. “No no it’s okay, I’ll bring it, just a sec.”

As Daniel went inside to get the pie Amanda leaned across the table towards Johnny. “I think this is going great!” she mouthed.

“I-I don’t think so…” he replied avoiding her eyes. “I’m ruining it for you guys.”

“Ruining it, are you crazy?” she whispered vividly. “Daniel is finally himself, talking, reprimanding the kids. He’s been in a foul mood this whole week – I _told you._ Look at him now, he’s been chipper since morning, it’s amazing. I think we should invite you more often.”

“N-no, no, please…” Johnny said blushing like a schoolgirl and stared down at the remnants of his steak.

“Aaaaaand here’s the blueberry pie, Amanda’s specialty, you’re gonna _love_ it,” Daniel yelled from the kitchen carrying the dessert with both hands. “Tell me it doesn’t bring back memories.” He placed the tray on the table and slid a huge slice on a plate. “This one’s for Johnny.”

The pie looked delicious but Johnny had lost his appetite all of a sudden. He was thinking about what Amanda had just told him and there was something in his own response that didn’t feel quite right – he had a feeling Daniel wasn’t the only one who had woken with a good mood that morning. Somehow that realization made his belly ache with anticipation, and it surely wasn’t the blueberry pie he had an appetite for.

And then it happened. As Daniel was turning towards him to hand him the dessert he took a step back and tripped over the foot of Anthony’s chair dropping the juicy blueberry slice all over Johnny’s shirt and lap.

“OH FUCK!!!”

Johnny jerked in his chair gasping in shock. His jeans were now smeared with deep red blueberry jam and pieces of pie were sliding down his leg.

“Oh I’m so sorry, John, so very sorry!” Daniel lamented grabbing a napkin from the table and wiping him. _“Jesus_ Christ, look at this, I can’t believe it…”

Daniel wiped Johnny’s moist lap a few more times, brushing closer and closer to his crotch as he clutched Johnny’s knee to keep steady because those jeans had really turned into a horrible red mess. Johnny couldn’t really stop him from stroking him vigorously because his own hands were covered in blueberry jam that he was trying to remove from his shirt.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay…” Johnny tried to tell him searching for a napkin but Daniel couldn’t stop – he was panicking. “It’s okay, Danny, let it go.”

“No, it’s not okay,” Daniel said firmly getting back up. “You’re a mess, come inside, I’ll… I’ll… clean you up.”

Johnny raised his eyes on the man’s face wondering if Daniel knew how his words sounded. For a split second Daniel looked back at him with the same longing, the same simmering need, eyes dark and heavy, lips half-opened. Then it was gone. That feeling of complicity was gone.

They were both adults again.

“Come inside. You need to change.”

 

They walked through the family’s ridiculously big living room and at the end of the corridor Daniel opened a door, letting Johnny in. It was a long room with racks and shelves on both sides, with separate sections for suits, jackets and shirts.  He even noticed that the suits were separated by colour,  blue suits, grey suits, black suits. And in the far end of that endless wardrobe Johnny saw twenty five pairs of shoes hanging on the wall.

“Wow…” was the only word that managed to escape his lips.

Daniel patted him on the small of his back and moved towards the first rack. “Let me just find you something to wear, you can bring it back whenever. And I’ll pay for the dry cleaner, okay? Blueberry jam can really fuck you up.”

 _“You_ should know,” Johnny quipped with a tiny giggle.

Daniel stopped his search for the right suit and turned slowly. “You don’t really believe I did this on purpose just to get back at you, do you?...” he said with an incredulous smile. “After all these years.”

“Naaaah, why would you do that?” Johnny smiled back as he put his hands in his back pockets and shrugged innocently. “Although I do believe you kinda did it on purpose. Get me all alone and everything, away from the wife and kids. Not that I have a problem with that.”

The ball was in LaRusso’s court now.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Johnny. “What the hell are you even talking about?”

Johnny knew he would find some resistance, he was in Daniel’s house after all, hostile territory, but he thought he could still push it a bit further.  “I’m just saying, blueberry jam is not the only thing that can fuck you… _up.”_

Daniel didn’t say a word and Johnny got such deep satisfaction from that idiotic wide-eyed expression. Even if he was wrong about LaRusso, even if the sense of longing wasn’t mutual, he could still brag later on that he messed up his confidence pretty good with his shameless advances. Try to offend the strongest, richest, most confident man in the world and you might fail. Try hitting on him and nine times out of ten you’ll see him turn into a helpless speechless mush.  Johnny didn’t need much to be happy, that thought alone was enough to make him jerk off gladly.

“You… you’re really pushing it, you know that?” Daniel stuttered wagging his finger at Johnny and went back to searching for the right suit, losing himself in the far depths of the wardrobe, trying to get as far away from the blond man as possible.

“Seems that won’t be the only thing I’ll be pushing,” Johnny yelped mockingly so as to be heard from Daniel who was now buried in a pile of suits like an ostrich with its head in the sand.

“HERE,” Daniel barked finally, shoving a hanger with a blue suit against Johnny’s chest. “Try this one. Really brings out the colour of your eyes. _Jerk.”_

“Oooooh did we hit a nerve?” Johnny laughed. “If that was your best shot at a clapback you should try harder, Danielle.”

“Put on the suit, Goldilocks,” Daniel growled, his arms hanging loose, his shoulders dropping in frustration, “put on the _fucking_ suit.”

“Sure,” Johnny smirked and turned to unbutton his stained shirt.

When he reached the belt he turned back to Daniel who noticed idly that his chest had the same rosy tone as the tough boy he knew, and his broad shoulders were covered in blond fluff – just like he remembered him in the field, and in the school showers.

“What?” Johnny woke him from his reverie. “You’re just gonna stand there? Can I have a little privacy, please?”

Daniel bit down his lip so hard that it almost bled and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. “Sure, John, I’ll leave you alone,” he said shaking his head. And as he walked past Johnny he hit him so violently with his shoulder that he almost made him trip. Johnny let out an amused chuckle. They were back to school again and he was loving. Every. Single. Minute of it.

“Hey man, I’m just kidding, you can stay…” he said calmly. And that phrase alone, that change of tone in Johnny’s voice stopped Daniel in his tracks. He turned but his eyes were still looking daggers at him.

“No, I mean it, stay, I don’t mind,” Johnny insisted with a soft smile. “C’mon we’re both men, right?” And as he finished his sentence he unbuckled the belt, unbuttoned his jeans slowly and pushed them down to his ankles, kicking them away without ever breaking eye contact with his dumbfounded host. He was left only with his grey checkered boxer shorts now.

“Looks like a nice suit,” he said brushing his fingers gently over the clothes Daniel had given him, “I’ll bring it back to you tomorrow.”

“No, you can have it,” Daniel said, entranced by the sight of Johnny’s pale pink skin.

“Nah, that suit could never fit me, you’re too scrawny, I’m… bigger than you,” Johnny teased. “I always was.”

A fond grin spread across his face, a grin Daniel had seen before. In the dojo, all those years ago. In the fucking dojo. He was losing this game, Johnny would make him lose. Johnny would make him lose his ego, his dignity, his pride; he would make him bend over and beg for mercy. And when Johnny was done with him, when he had his way with him, spent and fully satisfied, he would make him beg for more.

“Besides I don’t want your charity or your pity,” Johnny said adjusting his shorts around his waist.

“It’s not my pity you have right now.”

 

Touchdown.

 

Johnny turned slowly. Daniel was meticulously exploring every inch of his body, the broad curve of his naked back, the outline of his hips, the long thighs. Johnny felt the warmth between them and he knew Daniel could imagine the heat just by looking at his thighs, and that he was feeling it too inside his posh expensive trousers. Having nothing more to say he put on the clothes; first the pants, then the white shirt.

“Ok I was wrong, the shirt is a bit too long for me, did you ever grow big then shrink back?” he joked yanking up the pants. He tried to laugh but it was getting harder and harder to breathe. If Daniel kept staring at him like that, shamelessly eye-fucking him in that isolated wardrobe, away from the noise, away from everyone, soon enough Johnny would run out of jokes – and out of excuses.

“No, it’s my father-in-law’s suit, the only one that could fit you, but he’s, uh kinda, big yeah,” Daniel said taking a deep hard breath. “Here, let me help you with the shirt.” And he rushed to Johnny’s side licking his lips, his mouth now dry as the sand, trying to figure out how to make the huge shirt fit his lanky friend.

He tucked the hanging ends of the shirt inside Johnny’s waistband, pushing his hand down his belly, then his back, almost reaching his shorts with his fingers. Then he pulled the pants up abruptly, making Johnny gasp in surprise and slightly bend over with his hips bucking against Daniel’s crotch. For a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity Daniel’s hands rested firmly on both sides of Johnny’s waist, dominating his body, keeping him still against what felt like a thick hard-on, making him feel Daniel's hitched lustful breathing against the back of his neck and a hardness that was blindly searching his crease.

 

 _You’re in my house now, Lawrence,_ Johnny almost heard Daniel’s thoughts, and his dick jerked eagerly in his borrowed pants, his arousal hot and painful. _You’re in my domain._

Johnny closed his eyes as a tiny moan escaped his lips. If Daniel didn’t do the first move, he would. He would strike first.

He was ready.

Then Daniel let go.

The bastard let go, Johnny thought.

The fucking coward.

 

“We… We really should stop this…” Daniel said taking a deep breath as he brushed a hand through his dark hair.

“What?” Johnny whispered as he turned to face him.

“We really…” Daniel said shaking his head, his fists on his hips as he looked down to avoid Johnny’s gaze, “we really should stop it. The… the touching.”

“Hey boys, what’s taking you so long?” Amanda’s voice was heard from outside the wardrobe.

Daniel looked up and faced his wife with the most tired eyes she had ever seen. He seemed drained and distressed.

Amanda shifted her gaze from her husband to their guest. “You look good, Johnny! Wait, is that… dad’s suit?”

“Yeap, John said he’ll bring it back,” Daniel replied patting his friend on the back, “right Johnny? Or you could drop by the dealership tomorrow, I’d be glad to see you again, I’ll be there all day long.”

Johnny glared at him, his mouth bitter with betrayal. “No, it’s ok, I’ll have it delivered to you first thing in the morning.”

“You… you sure?” Daniel said raising his brows timidly. “Why pay when you can just-”

“I can afford it, LaRusso, okay?...” Johnny interrupted him, waiting to draw at least a bit of satisfaction from Daniel’s hurt expression.

But he didn’t. He just felt guilty.

“Look, I’ll be very busy for the whole month, I need to promote the dojo as you said, it’s gonna take a lot of work. I can’t come. I’ll just send it to you. Okay?” he said cupping Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel looked like a homeless puppy now, big brown eyes still desperate for acceptance and approval, but Johnny wouldn’t grant him favours anymore. Daniel had bailed. He just didn’t deserve any favours.

Johnny clenched his teeth and removed his hand.

 

As they walked through the garden and towards the gate Amanda could feel the sudden coldness between the two men as well as her husband’s unmistakable disappointment. Why did he look so much like a schoolboy whenever Johnny was around? Happy or sad it was the same, he was always like a kid with that guy.

“Hey listen, I forgot to tell you, we got ice cream, shall we go back?” she chirped.

“No, I-I really gotta go…” Johnny said tiredly rubbing his forehead.

Daniel shook his head in frustration and licked his lips, trying hard not to beg him to stay a little longer. He felt like apologizing although he didn’t know why.

His wife spoke before him. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Very sure,” Johnny replied forcing a smile. “Listen, I’ll see you guys, yeah? Say goodbye to the kids for me and thanks for the clothes.”

The couple stood in the parking lot and Amanda waved at Johnny as he put on his sunglasses and drove off. “Come inside, let’s have that ice cream all to ourselves.”

It took a few seconds for Daniel to process his wife’s invitation. His mind was far far away, regretting those last words to Johnny, regretting not being able to drive off with him. But he was a married man with kids and that was the end of it.

As he stood in front of the gate taking a deep breath in and letting the breeze cool down his feverish thoughts, he remembered Johnny’s smeared clothes back in the wardrobe.

Great, he thought.

He had to take care of that too.


	4. In the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finally brought Johnny's clothes from the dry cleaner's. He's parked outside the dojo.  
> Only problem is he cannot get out of his car.

     

 

 

Daniel couldn’t tell how many hours he had spent in the car sweating in his expensive grey suit, hands stuck on the wheel, his back buried in the driver’s seat. Four? Five hours? The whole day? He had lost track of time staring at the moving shadows on the dojo’s window and squeezing the wheel every time he got the urge to get out, barge into the place, and scream.

_I’M SORRY, JOHNNY, I’M SO FUCKING SORRY!..._

He wanted to talk to him so badly, scream his lungs out, frightening all the students away; scream until sensei Lawrence went deaf in one ear.

_Sorry for what, Danny boy?_

Sorry for-

 

Sorry for inviting you to my place when you insisted it wasn’t your thing, hanging out with other people’s families. Sorry for dropping that blueberry pie on you, I don’t know what got into me. Sorry for ruining your clothes-here they are-in the trunk-fresh from the dry cleaner’s-take them-no you don’t have to pay-they’re already paid for. Sorry for playing my mind games on you. Sorry for acting like a friend when all I wanted was to feel good about myself. I don’t even know what that means now, why I felt good about myself having you at my place.

 

Having _you._

_Having you in my territory._

 

It just… felt good. And I haven’t felt that good in a long long time.

Sorry for staring at your ass, sorry for eye-fucking you when you were half naked. Sorry for touching you. I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have laid my hands on you. I shouldn’t have provoked you.

_But isn’t that what you always did, Danny boy? Provoking me? When you could have left well-enough alone._

I’m… I’m really sorry, Johnny.

The truth is… I have one regret.

Just one.

I’m sorry for backing down.

I’m sorry for not touching you more.

 

He practiced that little speech over and over again in the front view mirror but the words never seemed to come out right. Every time he started he got distracted by the kiais coming from that closed door and the shadows on the window doing their little dance. One of those shadows, the tallest, leanest, meanest one, was correcting his students, overseeing their training, giving loud instructions that sounded more like insults mixed with orders.

That was Johnny alright.

_His Johnny._

He squeezed his eyes shut shaking off that troublesome thought. He had fucked things up. That tall imposing shadow shouting orders would never be “his Johnny”.

He had parked right in front of the mini mart, not too close to the dojo because he didn’t want to be seen. After so many hours he considered getting out, get some crackers or kebab from the Armenian restaurant. But he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t move a muscle. What if Johnny stepped outside accompanying a student? What would he tell him?

_“Oh hi, Johnny, I came by to see how you’ve been, maybe check if the shops in the strip mall have closed down yet, double rent and all.”_

_Yes, you fucked us all up royally but we’re doing fine without you, LaRusso. Now scram._

He was starving. When the students entered the dojo for the last session of the day, keeping their sensei busy, he hurried inside the convenience store and grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water. He didn’t like starving. He didn’t want to remember what it felt like.

He quickly ran back into the car and took out the sandwich. Before he could take a bite a woman with messy long hair and dirty clothes banged on the window making him jump on his seat.

“Hey, open up and give me money!”

“Shhh- shush!!!” Daniel tried to silence her as he shifted his eyes from her wrinkly face to the dojo in absolute terror. He rolled down the window swiftly and took out his wallet. “How much do you want? Here, take it all, now beat it.”

“Language, young man!” the beggar woman mocked him as she counted the money. “Why so eager to get rid of me? Not that I’m complaining…”

“Can you just leave???” Daniel whispered exasperated.

The woman tilted her head on the side, dollar bills still rustling between her dirty fingers, considering him for a long moment. “Are you a pedo?” she finally blurted out narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “You know, all your money cannot buy my silence, I’m gonna call the police on you, you filthy perv.”

 _“WHAT?!_ What are you talking about?”

“I’ve seen you spying on that karate school for hours, you never left this spot. And this is my spot. My mart. I know every car that comes and goes. And you seem too eager to get rid of me with all that money. What are you here for? Stalking one of them kids? Shame on you, I’m gonna call the police.”

“You cannot call the _police…!”_ Daniel laughed shaking his head in doubt. “You don’t have a phone.”

“Says who?” the woman quipped and pulled a brand new Samsung Galaxy out of her ragged pocket. “You pervs are all the same, you think I don’t know? You filthy animal, I was a girl once too, I haven’t forgotten. My own dad – my own _DAD-”_

“Okay okay I believe you!” Daniel said and hurled out of the car. “Listen, I’m not a pedo, I’m here for the sensei.”

The woman stood still and gazed at his panicked face. “You’re here for _whom…?”_

“The sensei. The teacher. This dojo’s teacher. The karate school’s teacher.”

He knew he wasn’t making any sense. He wiped his sweaty forehead pushing his hair back. “Look, don’t call the police, I swear, I’m only here for him, you’ll see. Just… just stay silent, okay?”

The woman took a couple of steps on the side examining him from top to bottom, her head swaying like a cat measuring the distance between her and her helpless prey.

“You here for the blondie? Really? And you’ve been waiting for him all those hours?” The woman gave him a slow incredulous nod, never taking her eyes off him.

“He’s not that bad-looking, I mean sure he was a looker in his prime but I never thought that he-“

“Sh-shut up! I’m just telling you I’m not a pedo! Okay? Now if you could please let me wait inside my car in peace-“

“I’ll let you wait in your car, chocolate boy,” the woman chuckled, counting the dollar bills once more. “You boys be safe.”

“Thank you. Goodbye,” Daniel snapped impatiently closing the door on her and he rolled up the window.

The beggar woman gave him a crooked smile showing off her wretched teeth. Daniel looked away staring at the shop windows, wary of any witnesses. He just didn’t want to be seen at the strip mall this late in the evening. He had a reputation to uphold. His face was on every billboard.

“And use condoms!” he heard the woman yapping as she walked into the night with all his cash in her pocket. He winced.

When he was alone again he sneaked a glance at the dojo one more time. Thankfully her yelling hadn’t brought out anyone from the nearby shops. Or Johnny for that matter. Johnny didn’t know Daniel was there. Better keep it that way.

 

Another half hour passed until the last lesson of the day was over. Daniel saw the students exiting the dojo, all sweaty and tired and excited. He was like them once, he thought. He loved the adrenaline and the excitement and the blood pumping in his veins. It was surely pumping now, but it wasn’t the karate.

_God knows it wasn’t the karate._

He had to take a decision quickly, he would either enter that dojo before Johnny locked the place up and saw him sitting there like an idiot stalker, or he would drive off, never to come back again. To hell with the clothes, he would get them delivered to him, he didn’t have to face him. He realized what a waste of time this had been, spying on Johnny all these hours. It was just plain stupid.

He finally decided to drive off. That was it, he was calling it a day. This was a crazy idea all along.

That moment the last student walked out of the dojo accompanied by his sensei. It was the Hispanic boy Daniel had seen cleaning the dojo’s bathroom.

 _Johnny’s_ bathroom.

You see, everything was Johnny’s in there, wasn’t it. Even the boy. His willing little servant.

Was that what Kreese had taught him? Was that what Kreese had made him do? Humiliate him, break his will.

 

Daniel’s hand was ready to turn the key but it was too late.

Johnny had already spotted him.

 

_Fuck._

The sensei patted the boy on the shoulder helping him put on his backpack and watched him walk away. As the kid disappeared around the corner Johnny turned towards Daniel’s windshield, peering through the dark. For a torturous moment Daniel held his breath waiting to see if Johnny would wave in recognition. If he would approach his car, if he would come to say hi or just “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Daniel knew he would be happy with either of those options.

 

But Johnny didn’t move. He didn’t even smile. He just stared back at him with an expression that betrayed neither anger nor joy. Just a blank face with a pair of blank blue eyes.  Everything was blank.

 

Then he turned.

He just turned his back on Daniel’s car and walked back into the dojo closing the door behind him. Daniel saw the lights turning off one by one until there was only the parking lot light left.

Johnny would be leaving in a couple of minutes. Johnny would go home. It was no use waiting for him.

Daniel sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut in utter desperation, the bitter taste of failure and cowardice filling his mouth. He hadn’t felt like that in a long long time. Johnny had a talent for that it seemed, making him feel like he was nothing, like a total loser. And he must have enjoyed watching him fail. Again and again and again.

He grabbed the key once more. He would get the hell out of there. Johnny didn’t want him there. He wanted him to leave.

He heard the dojo’s door open again and he started the engine. As he pushed down the parking brake he glanced one last time at sensei Lawrence’s tall and slender figure expecting to see his back as he walked away towards his own car, keys in hand. But sensei Lawrence wasn’t holding the car keys. He was walking towards Daniel’s car with two bottles of Coors Banquet in his hands.

_Two._

Daniel turned off the engine and rolled down the window, petrified.

“Do you always stalk your crushes before asking them out?” Johnny teased him leaning over his window.

“You’re not my crush. And I’m not asking you out.”

“Well, we’re already outside, that counts as ‘out’, doesn’t it?” Johnny joked.

Daniel didn’t speak. He couldn’t look Johnny in the eyes, he just kept squeezing the wheel, his knuckles turning white. He opened and closed his mouth several times without uttering a single word. Johnny could see through him. It was embarrassing.

“Are you getting out or what?” Johnny insisted taking a sip of his beer. When Daniel failed to answer his question once again he walked around the car, opened the door, sat next to him and handed him the beer. Daniel took the cold bottle hesitantly.

He took a couple of gulps before grimacing with disgust. “It tastes horrible, how do you drink that piss.”

“Well it’s better than your ‘ice ice cold martini’, LaRusso,” Johnny said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand “So. What brings you here?”

“I-I brought you your clothes from the dry cleaner’s, they’re in the trunk, let me-“

Johnny gave him a mocking half-smile. “Is that why you stayed so late? For the _clothes?_ You could have left them outside the door or something. Or you could have come inside and get on with it.”

“I… didn’t want to interrupt your lessons.”

Johnny chuckled, amused. “Do you always come up with half-assed excuses when you’re scared? Look at you, you’re pissing your pants. Same old LaRusso, the running deer. I’m surprised you didn’t run now.”

Johnny was trying to piss him off and make him talk, wasn’t he?

Well.

It was working.

“Look, Johnny. I wanted to apologize,” Daniel said, his cheeks flushed with anger.

“For what?”

“For inviting you to my house and-and…”

Johnny raised his brows and nodded waiting eagerly for Daniels’ answer.

“In the wardrobe…” Daniel continued with a regretful groan, “I just thought… I thought…”

Johnny took another swig from the bottle. “That I’d ruin your marriage?”

“What- no! It’s not that.”

“That Amanda would catch us? You backed off even before she arrived. That much I remember.”

“Look, John, its complicated…” Daniel said losing his patience.

“Oh I bet it is,” Johnny interrupted him. “Having you eye-fucking the shit out of me while I was undressing. And your hands all over me, of course that was super complicated.”

“My hands weren’t all over you,” Daniel complained regaining some of his dignity.

“Really, Danielle _, really?”_

Daniel took a deep breath and counted to ten - that’s what Amanda always told him to do when he was losing his temper. “Look. I just came to apologize for my behaviour at the barbecue, that’s all. There’s no… hidden meaning, no agenda behind it. I just wanted to say it won’t happen again.”

“And you’re doing a marvelous job with that,” Johnny said sarcastically.

“Okay,” Daniel snapped punching the wheel with his fists, “what do you want me to do? Huh? Beg you to stay friends? Your clothes are in the trunk, I took them to the dry cleaner’s, I mean-“

“Awww you’re so nice,” Johnny said with a mocking smile.

“Is this a joke to you?” Daniel huffed, irritated. He was sweating again.

“You coming here and stalking me all day long _is_ a joke to me, yes,” Johnny hissed, his eyes piercing through the dark like blue lightning. “Like you dousing me with that hose when I wasn’t looking. You’ve always been a pussy, I just didn’t know how _much_ of a pussy you were. And you crapping out in the wardrobe? Pretending nothing happened? Turns out you’re more of a pussy than I thought. And please don’t beg, LaRusso, spare me. Unless I’m sucking your dick don’t beg, okay? It’s a turn off.”

Before Daniel could come up with a decent answer Johnny stepped out of the car slamming the door behind him.  

Daniel thought that was it, he had lost him. He couldn’t bear to see him go. That bitter taste of defeat had settled back in his mouth.

But Johnny didn’t walk away. He just stood there, rubbing his tired face with open palms, massaging his temple with a grimace of pain. He was trying to breathe.

When he finally calmed down he opened the door again and stuck his head inside.

 “C’mon, get up,” he said with a husky voice. “Let’s go for a walk.”

 

They scrolled along the pavement past closed shops and gleaming billboards. Johnny was always one step ahead of Daniel, his long legs and his extreme agitation never letting Daniel truly catch up.  Daniel hastened his pace until they were walking side by side.

“I’m sorry for the hose,” he slurred, his voice so low he could barely hear himself talking.

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry for the hose. It’s been decades but… if I hadn’t done that maybe none of that crap would have happened.”

“Yes,” Johnny murmured absent-mindedly. “Maybe. At least you wouldn’t have taken karate lessons and we would all be happier now.”

“You don’t know that,” Daniel objected, “Mr Miyagi was our janitor. He might have taught me at some point or another.”

“He might have,” Johnny muttered. “He was a nice man. I remember…”

Daniel glanced at the tall blond man who was now slowing down, his hands buried in his pockets, his head hanging. “He saved your life.”

Johnny shook his head. “Naaah. Kreese would have never killed me, are you crazy? He killed lots of Gooks in Nam but he would never kill a student. We were boys. His boys. He was trying to teach me a lesson I guess.”

“A lesson?!” Daniel scoffed. “What lesson was that? How to die?”

Johnny raised his eyes on him, a guilty look on his face. “No... How to be an obedient student and not talk back.”

“That’s bullshit. Is that what you teach your students now?”

“No. Well yes. When they give me lip I kick their ass until they end up all bruised, their backs on the floor.”

 Daniel chuckled. “Do you give them a headlock though?”

“No…” Johnny whispered, his eyes drifting away. “I teach them how to get _out_ of a headlock. They don’t need to get that kind of crap from anyone, not even from their sensei.”

“And how do you teach them to get out of a headlock? By giving them one?”

“Well yeah.”

Daniel burst into laughter and looked up at the night sky. The street lights were too bright around them but he could still discern a few scattered stars in the dark vastness. Those lonely stars were the only witnesses of their talk and he loved that.

He loved being alone with Johnny.  

“I _need_ to see that.”

“You should come by the dojo some time,” Johnny said calmly, his eyes watching his every move, soft as a breeze. “Come _inside_ , I mean. No more spying on me from a distance. Deal?”

“Wait, when did you notice I was there?” Daniel evaded, trying really hard to ignore Johnny’s piercing eyes and suddenly mellow tone.

Johnny stopped in his tracks, bewildered, offended. “I saw you _hours_ ago, do you take me for an idiot? I know your car.”

A tiny smile played on Daniel’s lips. Johnny the car expert, memorizing his car, spotting it among others in the parking lot even through half-closed blinds.

That was true love right there.

“Anyways… You apologized for the hose, I guess it’s my turn to apologize as well…” Johnny muttered. “I’m sorry for the time I kicked your ass.”

“Which _ONE,”_ Daniel blurted out as a new burst of laughter bubbled up in his chest.

“Well you know what I mean. The one that you have to thank me for. The one that secured you the karate lessons. Near your house.”   

“Oooooooh _that_ one..!” Daniel teased. “I still have the scar on my lips from that round kick.”

“Really?...” Johnny said and stopped walking, his hands still in his pockets. “Can I see it?”

Daniel stood in front of him shrugging indifferently, eyes half-closed, waiting. He tried not to smile too much. Thirty four years ago Johnny Lawrence, the King of Bullies, wouldn’t have spent one second feeling bad about Daniel’s torn lip or his bruised forehead.

But this was 2018, not 1984.

Johnny examined his lip thoroughly, tracing it with his thumb, giving it a soft tentative swipe, like a worried father.

“Yeah…” he murmured, hypnotized by the extreme proximity of Daniel’s half-open mouth. “I can see it. Still there.” He cleared his throat balancing on his heels, his hands firm in his pockets. “Any other scars you’d like to show me?”

For a brief moment his face was covered by a shadow and his wrinkles weren’t there anymore. Maybe Daniel could discern a few scarce freckles here and there, on his cheeks, on his long nose, on his forehead, but that was it.

Johnny’s body language was the same as it was thirty four years ago. That tall blond person standing in front of Daniel in jeans and sneakers, that wasn’t sensei Lawrence anymore. That was Johnny from Encino Hills, Johnny the prom king, Johnny the stellar student.

“Of course…” Daniel murmured, entranced by the look in Johnny’s eyes, the look that said he would fuck him on the spot if there was a motel around. “Plenty of scars. More than I can remember. But… this is not the place for it. Right?”

“Of course,” Johnny purred, his eyes fixed on Daniel’s lips. “Let’s go somewhere cozier. Your car. Or mine. I don’t care.”

Daniel found it hard to breathe, let alone speak; instead he just smiled and motioned back to the direction of the strip mall. Johnny let him walk in front of him this time, enjoying the view from behind, taking his time.

They had all the time in the world.

When they reached their cars Daniel paused and shoved his hand in his pocket to find the keys. Johnny grabbed the opportunity to lean forward and smell his hair. “Mmmmm somebody had a shower. You knew this would happen, didn’t you...”

“Aren’t you a little impatient?” Daniel said with a smug smile.

“Says who..”

Johnny grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing the air out of him, his crotch hard against Daniel’s butt.

He whispered so softly in his ear, tickling it with his hot breath, that Daniel felt his own cock hardening in his pants, jerking helplessly against the zipper. “I want to fuck you right here, right now.  In my car. Like I used to fuck all my babes in the back seat.”

Daniel’s breath hitched. “Why… Why don’t you…”

“I can’t,” Johnny breathed in his hair, his arms still holding him tight from behind. “I work here. Even homeless people know my face. And we can’t go into the dojo. No bed there.”

“There’s the mat…”

Johnny sank his nose in Daniel’s neck. “I want to fuck you properly, LaRusso. Relentlessly. I need room for that.” Daniel felt Johnny’s mischievous smirk on the back of his neck. “Besides I never mix business with pleasure.”

“You… _ugh_ …. you should try it some time,” Daniel gasped as Johnny’s hand squeezed his balls. “I know I have. Makes… _mmmm_ ….Makes work much more interesting.”

“Then maybe we should fuck among your bonsai trees next time.”

As they burst into laughter Daniel saw their reflection on the dojo window, their two figures as one. He thought of mirrors. He thought how arousing it would be to see Johnny’s reflection fucking him from behind, on all fours. He knew Johnny would enjoy it too, giving his butt cheeks hard dominant squeezes, pulling his dark hair mercilessly, thrusting his hips so violently that his dick would probably reach Daniel’s throat; their reflection, the glazed look in Daniel’s eyes would make Johnny come in mere seconds; he just _longed_ to see Johnny’s orgasmic face, his wet rosy mouth uttering sweet “Oh’s” as he came inside him, his blue eyes rolling before closing in pure ecstasy, before spurting out his come inside him with a moan so long and loud that the neighbours would hear them from across the yard.

Daniel reached behind him sliding his hand between their bodies, searching for the hard-on that was probing his crack.

He squeezed.

Johnny moaned, and that was the sweetest sound Daniel had ever heard.

 

That night he’d make Johnny Lawrence come alright.


	5. The American Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is finally there. He's outside Johnny's apartment.  
> Johnny's holding the keys.  
> All they need to do is get in.  
> Get inside and lock the door behind them.  
> And forget about the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain in the ASS this chapter. Literally and metaphorically.  
> Sigh... There should be machines writing chapters for us.

The parking lot outside Johnny’s apartment was silent. Only a couple of windows were still lit, people watching TV after dinner.

Daniel’s heart was beating so fast as he watched Johnny turn the key that he barely heard it jangling – all he could hear was his own rapid pulse, deafening him as he tried to keep his hands off the tall man bending over the lock right in front of him, in front of his crotch. And then, faintly, through a haze of long-forgotten teenage fantasies and revived longing, Johnny’s deep husky voice reached his ears.

“Wait here.”

Daniel lingered on the doorstep, listening to Johnny feeling his way into the dark until he turned on the floor lamp that spread its soft light over the leather sofa and the table. It was a modest but well-kept living room, coloured with earth tones, with a widescreen TV on the wall and the American Eagle in a huge frame. Johnny took the remote from the sofa and placed it carefully on the table. Then he swept the crumbs off the cushions, stood back up, took an inspective look around and reduced the brightness of the floor lamp.

“I can’t believe you’re making the lights softer for me,” Daniel tried to joke as his heart beat so fast he feared Johnny could hear it from across the room.

“Well, if we’re gonna fuck we should do it properly, don’t you think?” Johnny retorted. “Want a drink?”

 _“YES…”_ Daniel exhaled like a weight was lifted off his chest.

“I don’t have martini though.”

“I… don’t care…?” Daniel shrugged listlessly deciding to leave all his habits and adult demands outside Johnny’s threshold. “A drink is _exactly_ what I need right now, don’t care what it is,” he said letting out another deep breath.

Johnny poured whiskey in their glasses and motioned towards the fridge to get some ice. “Aww relax, I’ll go easy on you,” he said with a devilish smirk giving Daniel his drink, “…the first time.”

Daniel glared at him over his glass as he took a gulp. “How do you know I won’t be the one going easy on you?...” he slurred letting the stinging liquid pour down his throat.

It wasn’t just a provocation, it was the truth. It was what Daniel had been longing to do all those years – even if he had forgotten.

Johnny raised his eyebrows and let out a surprised yet confident chuckle. “I guess we’ll have to find out, won’t we?”

Daniel didn’t answer; he just stood right in front of him, legs planted firmly on the floor. They smiled, measuring each other like they always did whenever they were in the same room. Daniel could see in Johnny’s steel blue-eyed determination that he wouldn’t let him win so easily - not this time; and that made his longing unbearable.

Johnny lowered his eyes and leaned forward for a kiss. Daniel had coveted it for so long that now he wasn’t sure if it was happening for real - or how he should react to it.

His breath hitched; he flinched. Just a little. Just enough to make Johnny’s lips curl in disbelief.

“You sure you want this?”

_I’m dying for it._

“Oh, it’s just a reflex, I’m not used to… this.”

“To what?”

“Being kissed by a-”

“A guy? Don’t worry. All kisses are the same,” Johnny teased and cupped Daniel’s cheeks.

Daniel stopped breathing the moment Johnny’s skin touched his. He let Johnny take the lead tickling his lips with his mouth, intruding them with soft tender licks at first, until Daniel’s tongue gave in and responded with equal eagerness and warmth. Soon enough they were moaning heavily into each other’s mouths, their wandering hands squeezing and rubbing as they pushed against each other in an embrace that was growing more impatient and wild with each passing moment.

As if intimidated by his own fervour, Johnny stopped and looked into Daniel’s eyes, concerned. “Too soon?” he said with a timid uncertain smile.

“Too _late,”_ Daniel reassured him. “I’ve been waiting for this kiss for more than thirty years,” he said with a sigh of relief. “Don’t stop now.”

Johnny grinned and started pushing Daniel’s jacket down his shoulders. “C’mon, take this thing off, I wanna look at you. Where’s the boy I knew?” He bit his lip impatiently. “I wanna see how skinny you still are.”

Daniel laughed as he let the jacket slide on the floor. “Where’s the boy _I_ knew. You know, I want to see you in that skeleton suit some time.”

He wondered numbly how he had managed to utter a single word seeing that Johnny’s caresses were too distracting as his erection was being fondled meticulously by those expert hands. And he hadn’t even taken his pants off yet. Hopefully he wouldn’t stain them, they were expensive pants – but Johnny didn’t seem to care. He kept rubbing relentlessly.

“The one I beat your ass in?” Johnny said, surprised. “You sure you’re gonna like that?”

“Maybe I want to get over the trauma,” Daniel quipped with an innocent shrug. “Or maybe I want to see your ass in a skin-tight suit.”

“Maybe you will,” Johnny muttered as he sank his teeth in Daniel’s neck forcing a gasp out of him, “if you’re a good boy.”

Johnny was growing impatient now; while his tongue fucked its way back into that beautiful hot mouth he traced blindly Daniel’s shirt, sneaking his fingers into the gaps to feel his sweaty chest until he ripped the shirt open with one sudden move, buttons flying all over the room.

“There go my buttons,” Daniel breathed into the golden messy hair as Johnny bent over his exposed nipple, letting it slide softly between his lips, nibbling it over and over again until Daniel was moaning in helpless delight.

“Fuck the buttons…” Johnny grunted.

Daniel took a sharp breath in as he felt Johnny grazing his nipple with his teeth, sucking on it while playing with the other with soft pinches and naughty little twists. His hard-on was about to burst out of his trousers as he felt Johnny’s stomach rubbing against it.

“Want me to go down on you?” Johnny murmured letting his tongue slide down Daniel’s belly.

“As if you need to ask…” Daniel sighed and closed his eyes. His throat had gone dry. He desperately needed another drink to survive this night, this man kneeling in front of him and the pleasure those lips were about to bring.

“Come, let’s go sit, you’ll be more comfortable.” Johnny turned him around, helped him remove what was left of his shirt and pushed him gently onto the sofa, sitting him down. He sat on his knees, rolled down Daniel’s pants and spread his knees apart. A hint of a smile lit up his face as he gazed at Daniel’s exposed parts.

“What…?” Daniel said with bated breath. “What is it?...”

“…Nothing,” Johnny answered.

“Say it or I’m calling this off,” Daniel said abruptly.

Johnny raised his eyes upon Daniel’s worried face with a mocking smile as if to say “I dare you to tell me to stop.”

“Alright alright… just… say it. Say what’s on your mind,” Daniel insisted, wary of Johnny’s opinion of what was right in front of him, pleading to be devoured.

Johnny squeezed Daniel’s knees and chuckled.

“…I can’t believe you shave,” he said eventually. The playful glint in his eyes proved that he was enjoying Daniel’s insecurity a bit too much.

Daniel sat up, more shocked by Johnny’s observation than relieved. “I can’t believe you _don’t…?”_

“Naaah, chicks always liked me hairy,” Johnny shrugged indifferently.

“Yeah, chicks back in _the ‘80s._ Dude, you need to adjust to the twenty-tens.”

“The twenty- _tens?_ Is that how they call this decade? Man, it’s getting worse and worse, I’d rather go back to the ‘80s, things were simpler then, even the names of decades.”

“I don’t want to go back to the ‘80s,” Daniel muttered as he traced Johnny’s bottom lip with his thumb. “We wouldn’t be doing this now.” He pushed Johnny’s lips open and slid his thumb between his teeth, reaching for his tongue. As if he had been waiting for this for years, Johnny wrapped his lips around Daniel’s finger, sucking on it, giving Daniel a small titillating preview of what was about to take place on that sofa.

“Yeah, we’d probably be kicking each other’s asses instead of sucking each other dry,” Johnny quipped bracketing Daniel’s hips with his arms as he licked his lips, pulling him closer.

“You’re gonna suck me dry, John?...” Daniel cooed with sheer provocation running his fingers through Johnny’s hair, his lids falling heavy on his eyes. He scooted forward, adjusting his hips so that his hard-on was getting dangerously closer to Johnny’s lips, playfully probing his chin.

Johnny didn’t answer. Instead he stared back at Daniel and with a dominating flick of his tongue took a long swipe of his manhood, from balls to tip, going down again to grab his ass with both hands and suck on his testicles like they were delicious candy. The more Daniel moaned like it was his first time, the more Johnny took his balls into his mouth, sucking on them relentlessly, until Daniel was writhing in despair, bucking his hips but fucking nothing but air, hopelessly pushing Johnny’s head down, trying to control him, trying to find a way into his mouth that was teasing his sack but neglecting his shaft completely.

“Johnny please oh god…” Daniel whimpered with his hand hooked on Johnny’s shoulder, his nails digging into the muscular flesh, jerking his hips up again and again.

“I told you you’d beg…”

Apparently hearing his old rival beg worked miracles on Johnny. He gave Daniel’s cock a big flat lick, wrapping his tongue around the girth until he reached the tip and took it all in with one breath, swallowing it completely.

“Oh god Johnny oh-”

 

“Oh fuck-”

 

_“AH-”_

Johnny knew how to finger his way into Daniel’s ass and he fingered him good – obviously eating him up came with a price.

The more Daniel squirmed and whimpered with each probe the more his dick got buried into Johnny’s throat until he felt that pleasurable numbness gradually and inevitably filling his pelvis.

“Oh Johnny I’m - I’m coming oh don’t stop-oh Johnny _ugh…”_ He bucked his hips one more time, so hard that Johnny lost his breath.

But Johnny knew _exactly_ when to stop.

“Get up,” he commanded as he stood on his feet and wiped the spit and precum off his mouth with the back of his hand. “We’re taking this to the bedroom. I’m not done with you yet.”

Daniel looked around him letting out a shaky breath of horror and disbelief, unable to process the fact that Johnny had just cut him short of the most unbelievable blowjob of his life. With slow unwilling steps he pulled his pants up and followed Johnny hypnotized, dying to get back into that hot sinful mouth as soon as possible.

The bedroom was just like the rest of the house – small but cosy. The bed was too plain, no headboard. Daniel spotted a Banquet on the bedside table and hoped that was not the only thing Johnny had for breakfast because he knew this was going to be a long night – Johnny wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. Johnny was about to fuck his brains out. Johnny would ride his ass all night long. Johnny would make him beg for mercy again and again and again. But Johnny didn’t know yet who was in charge.

Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist hastily and tried to unbuckle his belt, yanking up his crotch. Johnny let out a tiny yelp.

“Easy, Danielle.”

Daniel threw him the deadliest of glares. “Will you stop calling me that?”

“I’ll call you whatever the hell I want. You’re in my house, LaRusso. Now get in bed.”

For a moment Daniel felt the need to protest but Johnny’s dominant tone wouldn’t take no for an answer; he obeyed, mesmerized. He lied down on his back and watched Johnny take off his shirt, trying not to gape like an idiot at his carved pecs and abs. It seemed as if Johnny hadn’t missed a single day of training all those years. When Johnny took off his pants, a soft “Whoa…” escaped Daniel’s lips as he stared at his hardness. Johnny followed Daniel’s eyes and looked down. There was a hint of pride in his faint smile. He fell on all fours and crawled all over him, covering him with his body. His harsh commands had been replaced by the sweetness in his eyes and he brushed away Daniel’s hair caressing his temples tenderly.

“Are you sure about this? You haven’t done it before, have you?”

“No…” Daniel said trying to catch his breath. “Have you?”

Johnny tilted his head from side to side. “Eeeeh I kinda did. Once.”

Daniel stared at him as if he was looking at a dinosaur eating ice cream. “What do you mean?”

“I was drunk. I had just dropped college, I was up for anything. She was older. She said guys tried that a lot, liked to experiment and all.”

“What… do you mean?...” Daniel muttered.

“Well. You know. She had just bought this... Well, she wanted to try it on me. Made her feel dominant or something.”

Daniel fixed his eyes on Johnny in utter horror as he realized what he was suggesting. “OH GEEZ, JOHNNY, THAT’S GROSS.”

“Yeeeeeah well, she was gross too.”

 “That’s… that’s… that’s just too much information. And why the hell would you try a thing like that?”

“I was drunk, alright? I was totally wasted. I was… I was not okay.”

“Why were you ‘not okay’?”

“My mom had just…” A shadow fell heavy on Johnny’s face, his eyes suddenly looking old and tired. “I wasn’t there, I was studying. I thought I had time.” He let his head drop grazing his teeth over his lip with regret. “But whatever, that’s another story, wouldn’t want to spoil the mood,” he said kissing Daniel’s chest, playfulness and lust settling back in his eyes. “Look, I’ve done some crazy shit in my life. But anyway I wasn’t just drunk, I must have been high or something. So no worries, I didn’t feel a thing.”

“John…”

Johnny didn’t hear him, he was busy rubbing their hard-ons together, letting his sack slap against Daniel’s and moaning so heavily that Daniel knew he could ejaculate just by listening to Johnny’s sweet ecstatic grunts. He closed his eyes, relishing for a brief moment the feel of Johnny’s soft skin against his. He had to make a great effort to open his eyes again and stop for a moment the man who was about to raw his ass like there was no tomorrow.

“Johnny… if you ever need to talk… I mean…”

“You a shrink now?” Johnny teased.

“No,” Daniel said with his eyes fixed on his. “I’m a friend.”

Johnny didn’t expect that answer, not when he was about to fuck the living daylights out of his old rival. He didn’t talk; he just nodded. Daniel didn’t know if his gesture was dismissive or grateful. He knew Johnny wouldn’t let him in on all his secrets. Not yet. Not tonight.

They had a long way to go.

Johnny stood on his elbows and shoved his hand between their bodies, tracing Daniel’s crack with his dick, probing him. Daniel was breathing fast but Johnny couldn’t tell if it was excitement or fear. Or both.

“Wait, I got lube,” he said.

He opened the bedside drawer and grabbed a purple bottle. He poured the liquid on his hand and started stroking Daniel’s cock with it, sliding down his testicles and slipping a couple of fingers into his hole when he thought he was ready for him.

“Ugh…” Daniel was getting drunk on this new sensation. It was heavenly. “Oh Johnny _oh…”_

“You like that?...”

Daniel’s sole response was a deep sigh. Johnny shifted his hips digging into him a little deeper. It wasn’t as easy as he thought, he was too tight.

“Have you done _this_ before?” Daniel asked.

“Nope,” Johnny winced in pain trying to find an angle that would be comfortable for them both.

“I guess there’s a first time for everything, huh…”

“Yeap. And taking your virginity is one of the hi _-ugh -_ highlights of my l- _life.”_

Daniel’s lip twisted in a cocky grin. “How you do know I’m not taking yours?”

“Ah, but when you do you’ll know it. Hell, even the neighbours will know it.”

“Hopefully _I_ won’t be that loud, it’s kinda late.”

“Oh I’ll _make_ you loud…”

Johnny leaned on him for another deep kiss without forgetting to stroke his hard-on vigorously.

Daniel knew he could let Johnny fuck him for all eternity but for all the nauseating pleasure he was still holding on to his pride. “I-I wanna see you try,” he said.

“You think I can’t fuck you up ‘til you scream for mercy?”

“I think you can _try.”_

“You forget whose house you’re in,” Johnny growled.

“You forget who crane kicked you in the face.”

Johnny smiled in disbelief. LaRusso just wouldn’t let it go, would he? “Alright then…” He opened the bedside drawer again.

“What is this?” Daniel asked.

“You’ll find out… Lift your arms above your head.”

“Why?”

Johnny opened his fist and let the black headband roll down in front of Daniel’s face. _“Because.”_

 “Your…Your bed doesn’t have rails.” That was the only response, the best logical argument Daniel could come up with. His mind had gone completely numb.

“I don’t need rails to keep you down.”

Daniel felt his erection twitching hopelessly against Johnny’s stomach – that was how badly he wanted to be ravaged by him in every possible position. There was no point in resisting anymore. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let Johnny tie him up.

“Relax…” Johnny whispered planting soft kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, while holding tight his tied up hands.

“I _am_ relaxed.”

“Then open your legs a little wider, that’s--that’s a good boy-- _oh…_ That’s it, baby, that’s it oh… oh _god-”_

Daniel groaned in pain. “Maybe I need to get high as well, you’re just… you’re just too big. Uh…”

“No you don’t…” Johnny said with a soft whisper. “I said I’ll go easy on you. This is… This is- _oh…”_

Johnny was grinding into him with slow moves. He would pull out completely then push back in with one long hard thrust until Daniel was desperate for air. The more Johnny pushed the more Daniel’s hole loosened and took him hungrily in until Johnny’s dick was completely buried inside him, tearing him apart. Johnny held Daniel’s hands above his head to keep him from squirming, clutching the headband, and with the other hand he pushed Daniel’s heels together around his ass.

“I want you to rub my crack with your heels, like you’re trying to fuck me with them.”

Daniel, dazed by Johnny’s filthy language and unable to move his hands, attacked Johnny’s mouth with his lips and tongue and wrapped his legs around him. Johnny’s movements became steadier and faster and he stroked Daniel’s swollen manhood in time with his thrusts. Daniel had gotten used to the pain and now he was rocking back - the thrusts intensifying in speed and harshness. It didn’t matter if his hands were tied – he was using his strong legs, squeezing Johnny’s pelvis with them, pulling him closer, _into_ him.

Daniel just didn’t need his hands to fuck him up. He never did.

 

Still, Johnny wouldn’t let him win. He rocked his hips fucking him _into_ the mattress. Each pounding thrust drew a cry from Daniel. His whimpers and moans got louder until Johnny untied the headband, took his hand and put it on his own cock.

“Go on,” he rasped. “Touch yourself for me...”

Daniel looked at him in utter amazement. Every single word that came out of that man’s mouth was pure filth and was turning him on as if he had never had sex in his life. He started stroking himself, watching Johnny’s eyes eating him up as he licked his lips and moaned just for him, for his pleasure, knowing Johnny was hooked on him, entranced by the sight of him jerking off for his eyes only. Daniel bit his lip and moaned as he rubbed his own nipple.

“Ok that’s it, that’s enough,” Johnny groaned and thrust into him so hard that Daniel yelped in pain.

Johnny’s cock was pushing into his hole tearing him apart, his ass pressing against his testicles, and the pleasure was unbearable. He stretched him open, railed into him, made him pant, made his mouth dry and his cunt willing to be ravaged, like a school girl at the back seat of his Firebird. He remembered his beloved ride, he remembered those goons torching it and now he blindly wanted to punish a LaRusso more than ever. Rage twisted his face and he slammed back in brutally, relentlessly, until Daniel was crying out like the needy slut that he was.

“Ugh…” Johnny grunted feeling the climax building in his groin. “You’re so tight, LaRusso. You’re so – _OH.”_

Daniel knew what he was doing; he was clenching his hole so tight around Johnny’s dick, squeezing as hard as he could, biting his lip mischievously as he watched Johnny’s eyes open wide in delightful shock.

Daniel was jerking himself hard and fast and rocking his hips frantically until Johnny grabbed his hands once more and pinned them on the mattress.

“No,” he groaned. “I’ll fuck you first. I’ll fuck your slutty little hole so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week, I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, you’re gonna… oh geez… you’re gonna feel every inch of me, every drop. I’ll make you come all over my cock – I’ll make you— _UH…_ I’ll make you - _oh god Daniel uuuh…”_

Daniel felt Johnny emptying out warm and thick inside of him. And then he was coming too.

A deep and long guttural moan came out of his throat as he orgasmed, thrashing and helplessly spilling his thick load all over his belly and Johnny’s dick. Johnny grabbed his hips with both hands and held on, mercilessly fucking him through his spasms. He kept plowing him, spearing him, stretching him until they were both empty and sticky and paralyzed by pleasure.

As his body was calming down, overcome with ecstasy, Daniel tried to get his mind back in order, find the words, say something, _anything_ , but as he felt Johnny’s hot heavy breathing on his chest and his cum sliding out of his hole he figured no words were necessary. Those golden locks splayed all over his stomach were proof of what had just happened.

Johnny Lawrence was his.

And he had made him come alright.

 

Daniel opened his mouth a few times trying to come up with something witty as his hands rested on Johnny’s shoulders.

He couldn’t. Words were useless.

 

It was Johnny who spoke first; he lifted his head to glance at him.

“You alright, LaRusso?”

“Yeah…” Daniel panted. “Yeah I’m alright…”

Johnny grinned, satisfied with the answer. “Good.” And he planted a kiss on Daniel’s stomach. “Man, you need to get cleaned up. Wait here.”

“Not… _going anywhere…?”_ Daniel managed to say as Johnny exited the room swiftly in all his naked glory.

When he came back he was holding a towel. Daniel stood on his elbows and reached out to grab it but Johnny didn’t give it to him. Instead he sat on the bed and wiped him himself, kissing every inch he got cleaned up. As soon as he was finished he threw Daniel a hesitant glance. After all they had done there was still doubt in his eyes.

“Will you… stay the night?”

Daniel blinked. He found it hard to believe that after all the bondage and the fucking and the relentless power play Johnny wanted more.

_Of course. There was always more._

“You… want me to?” he said.

“Isn’t that why I’m asking?” Johnny snapped.

“…Sure!” Daniel said with a broad smile and crossed his fingers on his chest. “I told everyone I’d be out of town, they’re not expecting me before tomorrow.”

Johnny frowned. They were back to reality, and reality was harsh. Daniel’s reality wasn’t Johnny’s humble apartment, it wasn’t his leather sofa, his American Eagle on the wall, his fridge filled with healthy food and a single bottle of Banquet. Daniel’s reality was a wife, kids, and a mansion with a pool in Encino Hills, Escalon Drive.

He scratched his head. “Naaah perhaps you should go back, wouldn’t want to keep you from your family,” he slurred trying to avoid Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel sat up on the bed. “Johnny?” he muttered softly cupping his shoulder. “My family will be _fine._ Don’t ruin this. I’m here. It’s not tomorrow yet.”

“Yeah. Well tomorrow is only a day away.”

“So what? You promised you’d talk.”

“About what?”

“About dropping college.”

“Oh. _That,”_ Johnny said pretending he didn’t remember. “I’d rather not talk about that. Not yet anyway…”

“I understand…” Daniel said furrowing his brows. “I’m really sorry, John.”

“Don’t be sorry. That was many years ago,” Johnny said tapping his fingers on the mattress.

“But you’re still holding onto it,” Daniel insisted, a hint of worry in his voice.

“I guess you could say that,” Johnny nodded. “There are things I think I shouldn’t let go of.”

“Like that ‘illegal’ crane kick,” Daniel said raising his voice, “which wasn’t all that illegal otherwise they would have disqualified me, right? Right???” he teased him cheerfully.

“You _really_ wanna go there?...” Johnny shook his head suppressing a smile.

“I think we should settle this once and for all,” Daniel said clenching his fists in front of his face. “On the mat.”

“I thought we just did. On the mattress. I fucked you up like I should have done all those years ago.”

“Oh _really,”_ Daniel said with an insolent smile raising his brows.

“Really.”

He leaned towards Johnny. “Well I think I forgot it all,” he said nibbling his ear. “Care to refresh my memory?”

He wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck.

“Of course you don’t remember,” Johnny mocked him as he enjoyed Daniel’s playful pecks and wet kisses on his cheek and his jaw. “You’re an old man.”

“Guess what,” Daniel retorted with a self-satisfied grin and dragged him back to bed. “So are you.”


End file.
